A Different Kind Of Nightmare
by wildkitkat
Summary: Sasuke has terrible nightmares about his past, some much worse than others. The dreams without blood


A Different Kind Of Nightmare

(I don't own NAruto)

He was dreaming again.

He could tell. He was back home, in the center of his clan's village. He looked around at the clean streets, watching the vendors, watching a woman sweep her steps and a couple of kids running around.

Sasuke felt himself sway and fall to the ground, he sat there, it was like no one could see him. He looked up at the blue sky and felt a warm sun on his back.

"Did you fall again?"

Sasuke snapped his head to the side, ready to yell, scream and run again like he did in most of his dreams. He expected to see Itachi in his gear, with a bloody sword at his side and cold dark eyes. Instead he stood there with a smile, in his casual clothes. Sasuke opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say or do.

Itachi moved over and effortlessly lifted Sasuke and put him on his back. Sasuke knew he shouldn't fit, he wasn't eight anymore, he was thirteen. Yet he seemed to fit and Itachi walked back towards their house, waving at some of the other Uchihas.

As they walked past a person, Sasuke turned, waiting for the person to fall over in a pool of blood. Instead they just waved at him.

They reached their home and Sasuke's parents came into view. There was his father, acknowledging their arrival with a quick nod and then returning his attention to his scroll. His mother came out, wiping her hands on an apron and waving to them, calling them in for dinner.

Itachi put Sasuke down and rubbed his head affectionately. "After dinner I'll help you with your target practice." He said.

Sasuke seemed to find his voice.

"No." he whispered.

"I'm sure mother wont mind if we leave dinner early to practice." Carried on Itachi as if he hadn't heard him.

"No." said Sasuke, even louder, his voice breaking.

"Is your knee alright now?" asked Itachi bending down to his level.

"No!" screamed Sasuke. HE fell to his knees. "Stop it!" he yelled as Itachi rubbed his back reassuringly. "Stop it!"

He felt strong, comfortable hands that had helped him so many times, circle around him in a hug.

"I'm here little brother."

Sasuke began screaming, he wasn't sure if it was even words. The dreams when he was covered in blood, when he hugged his dead mother, when he begged his father to wake up, he could manage those. He knew that it was alright to wake up screaming, head pounding, hands clenched into fists.

He felt hands shaking him and he opened his eyes and saw Kakashi staring at him with concern. He knew he was shaking, he had probably screamed in his sleep, he had probably kicked and turned in his sleep.

Except this time he was crying.

"Nightmares must be getting worse." Whispered Kakashi to himself.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to still his heart that was about to burst out of his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kakashi releasing his wrists.

"No. Just the usual." Said Sasuke and turned over as if to go to sleep.

How could he explain it? How could he say that the dreams were Itachi was killing everyone he knew, his mother, his father, the blood running down the street, staining his clothes, staining his mind, that was bearable compared to this dream.

HE hated the dreams where Itachi was his brother, the brother he used to be.

He could handle the nightmares where he was practically drowning in blood, than the dreams where his brother hugged him. Where his big brother cared about him. It hurt so much more than the blood and screams.

His brother smiling at him with a real smile, keeping him safe, where the only nightmares that made him cry

End.

Just had this one shot floating in my head. I just had to do a dream shot just like I had to do an alligator shot. I swear I'm the only author on fanfiction that has Sasuke go up against a frikking alligator. I think anyway. Please let me know otherwise! Reviews so inspiring and any ideas welcome!

P.S. my cat, Bullet is missing. Just thought you should all know. Has nothing to do with Sasuke or Naruto but oh well.


End file.
